nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Charleston
Sylvania |nextto= |nicknames= Patriots Town |language=English |saint= St. Charles |hexacode= SY-CH-01 }} Charleston is a village located in northwest Sylvania, within the northern part of the Stephen Headland. Geography Charleston is located near the northern tip of Stephen Headland. It has a warm, mediterranean-like climate, which enables the region to sustain the growth of pineapples and other more tropical fruits. Charleston is geographically isolated from the rest of Lovia, and their only link to populated places is by boat or by Sylvania Highway 1. History The history of Charleston dates to around 1775, when Miguel Castillo y Espada, a Spanish explorer who got lost discovered the Lovia Archipelago and landed there. He established a camp, and left behind several items, including what appears to be the remains of a tent. Many have questioned Castillo's landing, though it is entirely possible for him to have done so. The modern village was founded in the late 1800s. Hawaiian-American businessman Charles H. Morgan began a pineapple plantation on Stephen Headland. Workers at the plantation soon began to build their houses near the farm. Morgan gave the village its name of Charleston in 1897, after St. Charles (and himself). In 1906 the town was given its official symbols, a flag and a coat of arms. The flag is a combination based on those of Maryland and Brittany (where his family originated). The coat of arms is based on that of the Morgan family. Drought in the 1950s forced the shutdown of many of the plantations, contributing to the famines of that period. It would only be until the 1970s where pineapples were grown again. During the Lovian Civil War, Charleston has become heavily populated with civilians from the interior of Sylvania trying to outrun the Oslobodenia army, most are liberals supporters from Noble City and Train Village. It was also the headquarters of the pro-Lovian militia, the Southern Cross Alliance which sought to defend the Stephen Headlands from the incoming rebel forces. In 2013, the city of Charleston was involved with the the Donia Coup, when the Southern Cross Alliance had marched to the rebelling forces headquarters, Donia Caste, and captured five of the guardsmen of clans family. The cities local politician, Charles Alexander Bennett, was appointed to lead a trial for the five Donia clans members. While in the first court session, Bennett was shot by hired gunmen of the Donia clan to rescue the five accused members. Economy Unlike many small places in Lovia, Charleston's economy is not really based on tourism. Many people do come to the beach, though, to enjoy the warmer climates. The majority of the economy of the hamlet is based around the plantations and fresh produce, which is often shipped to other areas around Lovia. Charleston also has a brewery, the Charleston Brewery, which is a very popular destination for tourists. Recently after economic development, Charleston has began to grow, bringing in new commerical and industrial jobs to the Stephen Headlands and to the city alike. Culture and tourism Charleston has a culture centered around agriculture, especially pineapples. Souvenir stores carry pineapple-themed gifts and in September there is a pineapple festival. Since 2011, Charleston has become less and less of a tourist destination and instead has become a residential and commercialised city, with a working economy. The village and the surrounding areas gets many tourists who come and see the natural beauty of the area as well as to take in the sun and warm climate. With the creation of the Stephen Headland National Park, tourism has increased slightly. Town symbols The town is one of few to have an anthem, the Charleston, which is a 1920s song. The landmark that best symbolizes the town is Castillo Tower, which appears on its flag and seal. Map ---- * *1 - Bridge Street * *2 - Brook Street * *3 - Chapel Street Charleston Sea Front.jpg Charleston, Slyvania.jpg Category:Sylvania Category:Stephen Headland Category:Charleston Category:Village